Dr. Robotnik
Special Moves Note: Dr. Robotnik is always in his Eggmobile. B- Laser Aim Dr. Robotnik beams out a red laser. Keeping B pressed will keep it out for al least 3 seconds. Any foe who touches the beam will have a crosshair on them. If B is released or is kept out for three seconds, the ememy will be shot by a fiery ball. The fiery ball is a homing shot, so unless it hits a wall, it will follow the enemy, if he or she moves, until it hits the enemy. Move Origin This attack, along with Vacuum Abductor, is the only attack not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". The attack comes from Sonic Adventure 2 (and the Gamecube version "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle"). Both Tails and Robotnik's machines have the ability to do this. They can lock on multiple enemies and/or objects and shoot fiery balls at them, most if not all the time hitting them. Side B- Burning Boost An attack with Wario Waft-like behavior. The attack can be charged by not using it. Obviously, the longer it's charged the faster it goes, and the more damage it can cause. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode "The Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad". Right before Dr. Robotnik goes off to make Scratch and Grounder, he boosts of the screen. Up B- Stupidity Ray Dr. Robotnik brings out his stupidity ray, and shoots downward. When he uses it, he hovers, making it great for Ledge Recovery. The ray can last up to 1⅓ seconds unless B is pressed again. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode "Attack on the Pinball Fortress". Where Dr. Robotnik invents a "stupidity ray" which makes anyone who gets blasted by it incredibly stupid, if not already stupid. Down B- Vacuum Abductor Robotnik reverses the thruster on his Eggmobile, which will suck in nearby opponents for 2.01 seconds. Once at least one person is sucked in, Robotnik can shoot out his victims by aiming with the control stick, then shooting them out with B. However, trapped opponents can escape if he does shoot them out in a few seconds. Move Origin This attack, along with Laser Aim, is the only attack not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". It comes from a cutscene from Sparta. Final Smash- Giant PINGAS A censored PINGAS appears from Robotnik's crotch. The PINGAS stays out for 4 seconds. Any foe who touches the PINGAS is hurt like bitch. It can be done anywhere on the stage and while it stays out, Robotnik cannont be damaged. Move Origin The attack infamously comes from the episode Boogie Mania. When Dr. Robotnik notices that Scratch and Grounder are spying on Dr. Robotnik talking to Coconuts, he says "Snooping as usual I see?", enphasis put on the "ping as" part. Coincedentally "pingas" is Spanish for "penus". Taunts *Down Taunt- He pulls up his pants. *Side Taunt- Hold a remote in his right hand saying "I've really outdone myself this time!" *Up Taunt- Faces the screen saying "Snooping as usual I see?" ''Character Description'' Dr. Robotnik is Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis. This version of Robotnik is from the animated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is goofier. His gameplay style is different from others', as he fights in his Eggmobile. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Does punch, kick, butt combo *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Swings a monkey wrench forwards *Up smash - Rockets upward *Down smash - Shoots a laser gun 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon! There's a fat bald guy on a strange ship... Otacon: That'd be Dr. Robotnik. He's bald because Sonic made him tear every hair from his beautiful head. He really hates that hedgehog! Snake: Hmm... I think we can get along... Otacon: Nope, I don't think so... His ambition is to rule the world, so he can't count on other people. Instead he has an army of robots. Snake: So... he built his army... Otacon: Yeah... Snake: '''And I suppose he built modern weapons and shit... '''Otacon: Yes! He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal. He has a ray gun so powerful that it makes his fat ass fly a little... He may have countless machines, but his most dangerous weapon is not mechanical... but biological... Snake: What do you mean Otacon? Otacon: Well, um... keep snooping around and you'll find out... Role In The Subspace Emissary Dr. Robotnik is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Irate Gamer, Hitler, Toon Bison, and Xerxes. While the Halberd is flying over Hyrule, Dr. Robotnik sends some shadow bugs and a Subspace Bomb to attack Sparta. He successfully engulfs Sparta with the Subspace Bomb, but Leonidas escapes the explosion. Seeing that Leonidas wants vengeance on his doomed hometown, Robotnik speeds away on his Eggmobile, with Leonidas chasing him from behind. Robotnik's partner in crime, Xerxes, ambushes Leonidas to prevent the chase. Later, Robotnik trophies Mama Luigi with his Dark Cannon and vacuums him up. Unfortunately for the doctor, he gets sighted by Leonidas. Instead of fighting, Robotnik sends Scratch and Grounder to take care of Leonidas. Dr. Robotnik trophies King Harkinian in the Lost Woods and speeds away, but he is stopped by I.M. Meen, who blows up his Eggmobile after a fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy in a distance. In Persian Forest, he stands beside Xerxes when encountering The King and Leonidas. Whilst Xerxes sends out the Persian Army, Robotnik sends out his Badniks in order to defeat the heroes. The ambush fails, as Robotnik flees, leaving Xerxes to deal with the two kings. In Bicycle Tracks, he and Xerxes are ordered by Ganondorf to send re-inforcements (in the forms of the Persians and Badniks) to Irate Gamer's location in order to fend off Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, andTommy Wiseau. Then in Final Forest, he composes a meeting with his Badniks on how he hates I.M. Meen. Once Meen is seen trecking through the forest, Robotnik sends the Badniks off via wireless TV to "get him". Trivia *He is called Dr. Robotnik in the game. However, he is called "Dr. Eggman" im current games. *Snake's codec on Robotnik mentioned about Snake's dislike of Sonic, stating that he may get along with Robotnik instead. This was based off of Snake's codec on Sonic in SSBB, stating that he plain doesn't like Sonic even though Otacon said that numerous fans requested him to be in the game. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Character Category:Lawl Category:Youtube Poop Category:Defensive Category:Starter Character Category:Male Category:Villain Category:DIC Category:Aosth Category:Adults Category:Sorta-Human Category:Sega Category:Möbius Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Subspace Army Category:Geniuses